Devices and methods for sensing of passages or cavities within a body, and for gathering information (e.g., image data, pH data, temperature information, pressure information), are known in the art. Such known devices may include, inter alia, swallowable imaging devices that may be autonomous and may travel through the gastrointestinal (GI) passively by, for example, natural peristaltic motion. Images captured by such devices may be transmitted, for example, by wireless transmission to an external receiving/recording, and may be subsequently displayed, typically as an image stream. Sometimes the image stream may be displayed as a movie.